The Adventures of Albus S Potter year one
by EmeraldHope
Summary: These are Albus Potter's adventures starting when he gets his wand. Then the scene changes to when he is on the train. There are some odd things going on in the world that is directly connected to one of his friends. It is rated K because of some miner spell throwing. It may get changed later.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is my first fan fiction so please keep that in mind. Please review! I do not own all that J. K. originally wrote. **

Chapter one: Wands and Friends

Albus went in nervously to Ollivanders. He was with his cousin Rose who looked around excitedly. He saw a blond girl getting measured by Mr. Ollivander who looked the same since last year when he came to get a wand for his brother James. "Yes, yes I thought as much. Twelve…" The old man was muttering. "Emerald" he said a little louder.

A little Brown headed girl that looked about eleven popped out from behind the desk. "Twelve… let me look at her." Emerald had an American accent. She pushed her glasses up higher on her nose. She scurried over and circled the nervous blond girl. "A lefty also… I got it!" said excitedly and rushed up the stairs.

"Harry Potter!" Mr. Ollivander exclaimed, his silver eyes lighting up. Albus looks behind him and sees his dad and his uncle Ron come in.

"Mr. Ollivander. How are you?" Harry inquired.

"Good, My niece is helping me with my shop. I am not getting any younger."

"I didn't know you had any family." Harry said surprised.

"Yes, long ago my brother moved to America. It is his Great grandchild, and she knows her way around wands. Bright girl…" he commented as Emerald came down the stairs with a few boxes.

"I am pretty sure the Oak, unicorn tail, and nine and a half inches will do, but I brought a few more." Emerald stopped and smiled brightly at the new costumers.

"I would have thought Maple, dragon heart sting, and seven inches." Ollivander said thoughtfully.

"I brought that one too." She smiled.

Ollivander chuckled, "So smart for such a young girl." He said and patted her head. Emerald blushed a little at the compliment.

She set the wands down, and took one out of the box. "This is the Maple. " she handed it to the slightly shaking blond. Emerald smiled brightly again "Don't be nervous! Give the wand a try." She waved it unsure, and nothing happened. "Thought so, Too springy. Here is the Oak. It is good with transfigurations."

The girl nodded still looking nervous. She must be muggle-born Albus thought. She waved the wand and pink sparkles started fling through the air.

Emerald clapped looking really happy. The amazed looking girl brought her wand to the desk where Mr. Ollivander went to discuss payment. Emerald took the measuring tape and waved us over. She measured Rose and asked, "Which is your wand hand?"

"My right," Rose confirmed

Emerald nodded, "Hmm…. This might be a little difficult."

"Rose is very difficult." Rose's little brother, Hugo, said.

Rose rolled her eyes. Emerald giggled. "Are you guys going to Hogwarts?" the name Hogwarts sounded funny with her accent.

"Yes!" Rose said enthusiastically.

"So am I!" Emerald said excitedly. "First American to go there!"

"That's Brilliant." Ron said.

Emerald smiled again and rushed off in the back. She came back a few minutes later down the stairs with her hands full of boxes.

"How did you get up there?" Hugo asked.

She winked, "That's my little secret."

She set the wands down on a different chair and gathered the remaining wands left from the blond who just left. She went back up the stairs to put the wands back. Ollivander started picking wand from the pile and giving them to Rose.

That finally worked "Interesting… Hazel, Phoenix wing feather, and twelve inches."

"Uncle Ollivander," Emerald said from the top of the stairs.

"Yes, What is it?"

Emerald came down the stairs looking quiet shocked. "I believe this wand chose its wizard." She was holding a single bright blue box dusty old box. Emerald looked straight at Albus.

"That is not for sale, Emerald. _I_ believe you knew that."

"Why?" asked Harry curiously.

"That wand is from my private collection. It is one of my oldest and most prized possessions. It is made from one of the oldest and rarest trees. It has a Thestral heartstring, and is ten and three quarters inches."

"Sound a lot like the Elder wand." Harry said slightly worried.

"It was made by the same man but not as powerful, whatsoever."

"It has chosen its wizard." Emerald stated again. Her face was very serious, almost as if she was in a trance. She carefully took the wand out of the box. The wand looked as if it was dark silver and the handle was carved into neatly with swirled patterns. She handed it to Albus. The wand instantly reacted right when it touched Albus's hand. Beautiful silver strands flew out sailing all over the room.

"Well," Ollivander said slightly shocked. "How much should I charge?" He went behind the counter. The adults followed.

Emerald blinked a few times, and walked over to the kids who, in fact, were still standing in shock. "That was weird." Emerald said puzzled, and the she smiled. "I can't wait to go to Hogwarts now."

Albus, Rose and his brother James waves good-bye to their parents as the train pulled out. James left because he didn't want anyone to see him sitting with his little brother. A soon as he hurriedly stepped out he crashed into someone.

"I'm so sorry!" said a familiar American accent. "I wasn't watching where I was going."

Albus and Rose rushed out to see Emerald helping James up. She looked around. "Pearl," she called, "Where did you go?"

"Is this what you are looking for?" a voice said from behind. There was Scorpius Malfoy holding a sleek black cat that was purring in him arms.

"Yes!" Emerald exclaimed. "Wow, she must really like you. I have never seen here warm up to any one like that." Scorpius gave the purring cat back to Emerald.

"Do you need help putting up you stuff." Malfoy asked.

"That would be awesome." He smirked as he walked past the Potters and Weasleys glares. He picked up her trunk and put it way. Emerald says, "What house do you want to be in?"

To James, Albus, and Rose the answer was obvious, "Gryffindor." He said, earning three mouths dropping.

"What! What about Slytherin!" Rose exclaimed.

"My family has earned nothing but suffering from dark wizards. Why would I want to be one." Scorpius was very different from his father except for his looks. James shrugged and went off to find his friends.

Every one else sat in the compartment including Scorpius. He sat next to Emerald where Pearl curled up in the middle of them purring.

Emerald was the first one to break the awkward silence. "The Candy cart is coming down the aisle." Albus and Scorpius both got up and got some. They came back with Bertie Bott's Every Flavored Beans, Chocolate frogs, and some other fun sweets. Scorpius offered some to every one. Emerald refused. "Why?" Scorpius smirked. "Too scared. " he teased.

"No, my dad owns the company so I know most of the flavors so it is not fun any more." They all stared at her.

"You memorized them." Rose questioned.

"It is a family thing. Who ever can tell the flavor right off by just looking at it inherits the company. My sister is eight years old and can already tell." Emerald says with pride.

"Are you the oldest?" Scorpius inquires.

"No, I have an older brother." She said sort of sadly. "Do you have any siblings." She asked Scorpius changing the subject of her self.

"Yeah, I have a younger sister."

"Why didn't we see here at the station?" asked Rose.

"Because she didn't want to waste her time waving me off."

"So she wants to be in Slytherin." Emerald stated as a fact not a question.

They talked more about their families, Quidditch, and how it was unfair that first years couldn't have brooms until Hogwarts came into view.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello I hoped you liked the first chapter. I wrote the first few chapters before I even put up the first one. I will only put up the third chapter until I get one review so I know some one is reading. I do not own all that J. K. originally wrote. **

Ch. 2: Strange Creatures

Hogwarts was a magnificent castle that looked old, strong, and could hold many secrets. It had many towers and turrets. All the students out of the train excitedly as they here a voice boom "Firs' years! "Firs' years over here!" they see a huge figure carrying a lantern.

Rose and Albus gave their family friend, Hagrid, a hug. Hagrid gathered all the first year s and lead them to so boats. "No more's four to a boat!" Hagrid in formed them loudly. Albus, Rose, Scorpius and Emerald climbed into the boat.

"Is it alright that your cat is here?" Rose asked Emerald.

Pearl was lying on Emeralds shoulders with her greenish yellow eyes almost glowing. "I hope so." Emerald said not worried about it. Rose was a little concerned because she was the rule follower like her mother. All the little boats started going at the same time.

Every one was in awe until something started moving under the water. Every one moved to the edge f the boats to look into the dark water. "GET AWAY FROM THE EDGE OF THE BOAT!" Hagrid commanded. Almost every one quickly backed up. A large tentacle emerged from the water and headed for Emerald. Albus quickly pushed her out of the way out of impulse. The tentacle grabbed him instead.

"NO!" Emerald screamed, and grabbed Albus's ankle dragging them both under. The boat rocked and Scorpius grabbed Rose so she didn't fall out. Pearl was some how still in the boat. It was quiet for about 5 seconds every one in shock. During that time Scorpius looks at Pearl who was sitting on the edge of the boat. Her eyes _were _glowing. They saw white flashing in the water. Emerald and Albus came flying of the water holding on to each other with both of their wands out still pointed at the water. People were screaming as they fell from high in the air.

"Pearl!" Emerald cried out. Scorpius watched at the cat leaped out and transformed into a bigger black creature. He couldn't tell what it was because the wind of its wings blew out the lanterns. That only caused more screaming. They heard flapping and suddenly the boat became a little heavier. The lanterns magically flickered back on and Emerald and Albus was sitting in the back of the boat (soaking wet) with the black cat sitting in Emeralds lap. Scorpius was aware that he was still holding on to Rose and quickly let go.

Emerald took off her glasses and smiled, "Well that was weird."

The boats started to move again. Every one was talking on the way to the castle. "What happened down there?" Rose asked.

"I don't really know. The creature pulled us down. I pulled out my wand trying to think of what to do." Albus said a little confused. "Then all I see is a bright flash and we were flying in the air. Some thing grabbed our robes and we were carried to the boat."

Scorpius eyed Emerald. Who was this girl? First the lake monster attacked her and then her cat turned into something big with wings. He decided not to say any thing. It wasn't any of his business.

When they finally got there Hagrid brought them to the Headmistress Professor McGonagall and quickly informed her of what had happened. She frowned and looked around and spots the two children that were completely wet. She walks over and pulls out her wand. She waves it over the children. They were almost completely dry.

She goes back in front of crowd of students. "Welcome to Hogwarts. I am sorry for the unexpected problem journey here. Through these doors, "She points behind her to the gigantic doors. "Through these doors is the Great Hall where the start-of-term banquet will begin shortly. Before that, however, you all will be sorted into a house. This is a very important part to your school life. You will stay in these houses for the rest of the seven years you will be staying at Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house and sleep in your house dormitory.

"There are four houses, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn house points, while rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points will be awarded the house cup. Please get in a straight line as we enter the Great Hall."

Every one lined up as the huge doors opened up and every one gasped. It was lit by thousands and thousands of candles floating in the air over for long tables were the students were sitting. These tables were set with gold goblets and plates that glittered in the candle light. At the top of the hall was another long table that the teachers (and a centaur) were sitting at facing the students. Ghosts were floating around admiring the new students. The ceiling looked like the starry night sky.  
the first years got to the front of the room and lined up. The Headmistress placed a four legged stool in front of the first years and placed an old hat on top. The tear on the hat started to move and an old voice rang through out the hall.

**Note from the author: ****I know it does not rhyme but it is very hard to come**

**Up with a rhyming poem from the sorting hat.**

_Old and young, come one and all,_

_And listen to my old and wise song._

_Many witches and wizards have _

_Lived in these hallowed halls._

_On all of there heads I have sat,_

_And seen many things._

_There is nothing I can't see._

_If you are a Gryffindor, _

_You will be brave at heart,_

_Even if only I can see it._

_If it is Hufflepuff I cry,_

_You will have a just and loyal spirit_

_To most that will be seen and heard._

_If Ravenclaw is your calling,_

_Your knowledge will be astounding._

_You will be able to know my chose_

_Slytherin is what you could be,_

_Cleverness has to be your calling_

_Ambition might help too._

_But I am always right so put me on_

_From your friendly sorting hat._

After the hat was done singing every one in the room started clapping. "When your name is called come up and sit on the stool, and place the sorting hat on your head." McGonagall said.

Every one was really nervous. What if I do get put in Slytherin? Albus asks himself. Even Scorpius Malfoy didn't want to be put in Slytherin.

"Abrax, Benjamin" a eager black boy gets out of line and places the big hat over his head. A moment's pause-

"RAVENCLAW" Shouted the hat. The table second from the left started to clap.

"Bott, Emerald" the room was filled with whispering "As in Bernie Bott's Every Flavor Beans?"

_Once Albus and Rose gets up here one will remember I got up here_. Emerald thought with a smile as she sat on the stool.

"Hmm," a small voice said in her ear. "You have seen many things for someone so young, many trials and heart break. Good head on your shoulders, smart too. Talent, yes and a thirst to help others. I believe the best place to put you is." A small pause. "GRYFFINDOR!"

The table on the far left started to cheer. Albus watched as Emerald walked over to the table and wondered where her cat went.

"Blare, Katie" The blond from the wand shop nervously came up. Albus looked at Rose and really hoped they were in the same house.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" The table on the right clapped and cheered.

Then "Creevey, Conner" a very serious looking boy sat on the stool and looked very silly with the hat on. He also went to Ravenclaw.

"Colsbarry, Rachel" was the first Slytherin from the first year bunch. Albus looked over at the Slytherin and thought they did look rougher than the others.

"Dopes, Stella" a pretty but skittish looking girl that surprisingly got put in Gryffindor.

Her twin brother Ignis had a completely different look about him. He was handsome like his sister was pretty but he was smug looking as he got up to the stool. The sorting hat didn't pause for long until shouting "SYTHERIN!" every one in the room started to murmur.

_That is unheard of, twins, one in Gryffindor and the other Slytherin._ Professor McGonagall thought. _This will defiantly be an interesting year. Ms. Bott and Mr. Potter also, yes it will be quiet amusing. _

Drack…Gale…Geten…Jetson…Kinly…Kolin…Krevy… Melody Krot was the next Gryffindor. Then the list went on...Lavener…Lyle…and finally Scorpius Malfoy was called. Scorpius looked at the Slytherin table. Every one looked smug thinking that he would the next Slytherin. He put the hat on and heard a voice whisper "Don't want to follow in your fathers foot steps, eh."

"GRYFFINDOR!" The old hat shouted. Scorpius took of the hat as the room was in complete shock. The teachers clapped politely but one person started clapping really loudly, Emerald. The Gryffindor table joined also. Scorpius sat next to Emerald and nodded gratefully. She smiled and watched as Larry Peterson sat at the Ravenclaw table.

Finally "Potter, Albus" was called and as Emerald guessed there was a big commotion. Albus nervously went and sat on the stool. As soon as the sorting hat was put on Albus's head, "GRYFFINDOR!" rang through out the room. Albus smiled and sighed in relief.

Many students were still left including Rose. Pret…Ray… Sydney… Tenel… Donald Tomas was the next Gryffindor. Slife… Ubry… and then Rose was finally called and was also put in Gryffindor. Wattle worm was put into Slytherin. Last but not least were the Zaftig twins. Both of the Boys, Agamas and Corax were put into Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall rolled up the parchment and went to sit at her spot at the head table.

"May this year be eventful and prosperous. Now enjoy!" She said. Suddenly the plates were filled with food. "It is as amazing as James said it was." Albus told. Rose nodded eagerly and helped herself to some corned beef.

"Are you excited for classes Stella?" Emerald asked.

She nodded, "I am a l-little n-n-nervous though." She said with a stutter.

"We all are." Emerald reassured her.

"How are you S-Scorpius?" Stella asked, "I haven't s-seen you since last C-C-Christmas." She had a lot of trouble with the last word.

Scorpius swallowed his food before answering. "I have been good. I am a little nervous telling my parents what house I am in."

"Me too, m-my brother will most l-likely tell b-before I do."

"I am glad you are not in the same house as him."

"M-M-Me to."

"Are you two related?" Emerald asked suddenly.

Scorpius shrugged. "All pure bloods are related one way or another."

Emerald nodded and helped herself to some more food.

"What are y-y-you Emerald?"

"My moms Muggle-born." That earned her a few snickers. She looked at them wide-eyed. "What did I say?"

"Nothing," Rose said, "They are just being immature. Here we say mum."

"Sorry" Scorpius said smirking. "It just sounds funny." Rose rolled her eyes.

"What about you guys?" Emerald asks the twins

" We really don't know" the one on the left said.

"Really, why not?" Rose asks.

"We were adopted." The one on the right said.

"Oh, you don't know who are your birth parents, Corax?" Emerald asked the twin on the right.

"No." he shook his head.

Scorpius stopped eating. "Wait, you can tell them apart?"

Emerald nodded, "Corax is left handed, Agamas is right, and there voices are different." She went an eating. Scorpius shrugged and went on eating again as well. While Albus was eating a voice behind him asked, "Are you Harry Potter's son?" Albus turned around to see a ghost looking at him thoughtfully. "Because you look just like him."

"Yes I am." Albus said. "And you are?"

"Oh right, how rude of me. I am Sir Nickolas de Mimsey-Popington. The resident ghost of Gryffindor Tower."

"I know you!" Albus Exclaimed. "My dad went to your Death-day party."

The ghost looked thrilled. "Yes, that was I! Wonderful wizard your father, did he become an Auror?"

"Yes, he did." Albus said. He was very proud of his dad.

"Best one out there, I bet!" Sir Nick said enthusiastically.

When every one was done eating the remains of the food left. A few seconds' later desserts appeared. Ever one ate even though they were already stuffed with the main course.

After desert McGonagall stood and announced. "For the new student that do not know you must not go into the Dark forest. Our caretaker Ms. Beata asks that you try not to make a mess in the hall, or try to destroy any of the castle structure.

"And lastly Quidditch trials will be held in the second week of the term. Please contact Mr. Wood before trying out. Please now follow your prefects to your dorms. Good night."

All the Gryffindor first years followed the prefect Dillon out of the great halls. They were led through hidden doorways, sliding panels and hanging tapestries. They stopped in the hall way as they heard screaming, shouting, and mischievous laughter. "That would be Peeves." Dillon sighed and looked at the first years. "Watch out for him."

Emerald seemed to be the only one that voiced what every one was thinking. "Shouldn't we help them?"

"They can do handle things on there own."

At the end of the corridor hung a portrait of a very fat lady in a pink silk dress.

"Password?" She asked.

"Unicórnis Cauda," said Dillon, and the portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. They found themselves in a cozy, round room full of comfortable chairs, some tables, and a big cozy fire. Dillon pointed the girls through one of the doors where they found four, four-posters hung with deep red velvet curtains. Their trunks and pets (if they brought one) were already there. Pearl was sitting by an open window at a corner of the room. Emerald sat next to Pearl on the window set and looked out. "Look at that view." You could see part of the dark forest, a river that glimmered under the stars, and grassy mountains and plains all sliver under the bright, but not full moon.

The boys got the sleep at the top of the tower with five beds waiting for them. They didn't look out the window but just slipped of their Pajamas and fell fast asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, I lied. I haven't got any reviews, but I was thinking the more I finish the more likely people will read it. I do not own any thing that J.K. already wrote.**

Chapter 3

At first Albus thought the worst part of School was getting to your classes. There were a hundred and forty-two staircases, and all of them were different. Some were wide, narrow rickety, some lead differently on Friday and some with a vanishing step halfway up that you had to remember to jump. The doors were tricky as well. Some of the doors wouldn't open unless you ask politely or tickle them in the right place, or doors that were just walls. It was also hard to remember where every thing was, because things keen moving around a lot.

The ghost didn't help because they claimed if they helped it wouldn't help you learn where every thing was. Sir Nick was willing to help a new Gryffindor. Peeves the Poltergeist always cause trouble to any one who crossed his path. He would always play nasty tricks. The only reliable person that could tell you were to go was the caretaker. Ms. Beata was a skinny woman who was in her thirties. She was cheerful and was happy to help any one with any thing as long as you didn't try to destroy Hogwarts property.

Three times a week they went to the green house out back with Professor Longbottom to study Herbology. They learned about magical plants and what they are used for.

A ghost, Professor Binns, taught history of Magic. It was a very boring class until Emeralds cat decided to stroll into the class in the middle of it, and jumped on Emeralds Desk and sat there.

"A CAT! In my classroom! Certainly not, go way." He waved at the cat. The cat sat there looking at the old ghost. Pearl almost looked bored.

"Sorry sir, she kind of has a mind of her own. Even I can't tell her what to do"

"Well unless you can teach the lesson. This cat has to go away."

"I actually do know this story." They were learning about Emeric the Evil.

The old ghost huffed. "Be my guest," and floated over to his desk.

Emerald got up. "Well In America I learned about him because my mother is a History Professor and is fascinated by the British history."

She started and taught the lesson like it was a story. She paused at certain times and had Rose help her with the dates and names. It was the only time History of Magic was ever interesting.

**I needed a way to say Pearl has a mind of her own in an awesome way. This was the only way I could think of at the time so… yeah. **

Charms was taught by an older, but short, wizard, Professor Flitwick. He was a good teacher, but always had to stand on a pile of books to see over his desk.

Professor Callidus was the transfiguration teacher. She was very clever, but a little bit skittish. For the first few lessons they mainly took notes until she gave them all a match to turn into a needle. Rose was the only one to truly get somewhere.

Every other day mail came at breakfast. Almost every one got letters the first few days from their parents. One morning Stella got a howler. She opened it nervously and a woman's shrilly voice boomed through the great hall. "HOW DARE YOU! YOU HAVE THE NEARVE TO BE IN THIS FAMILY AND BE IN GRYFFINDOR! YOU SHOULD BE ASHAMED." As the yelling went on Stella was in the brink of tears. Albus looked over at her brother to see him smirking. Albus felt outraged. So did a few other students in Gryffindor. Scorpius took his knife for the food and stabbed in in mid air. The voice kept screeching. He ripped into shreds.

Stella pointed her wand at the letter with tears and anger in her eyes _"Adolebit!" _She said with no stutter. The letter started to burn, and the voice burned with it. At first there was silences. "That felt g-good." Stella smiled and then all her friends and all the Gryffindors cheered and clapped.

The class most Gryffindors hated was Potions. The Potions master was the head of Slytherin. Professor Moletus a grumpy man that did anything to bring down the Gryffindors. He would try to find some thing wrong with every ones potion. The only person that he couldn't find any thing wrong with was Albus's.

The favorite of most students was Defense against the dark arts.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen! Welcome to defense against the dark arts." Said a hansom young man. "My name is Kenneth Versutiloquos. But my last name is really long so you can call me Professor Tilo. Today we will start with the most helpful but basic Disarming technic, _Expelliarmus._ Every one get in pairs and I will come around and give pointers. There was an odd number of students so Emerald got paired up with the teacher.

"I will go easy on you." He said.

Emerald smiled a fake polite smile. "No need. _Expelliarmus!" _She disarmed him on the first try with no warning.

Every one seeing her success tried it. For some it was harder than others, but most of them got it by the end of the class.

Albus, Rose, Emerald, Scorpius, and Stella were all going to the Great Hall before they ran into a bunch of Slytherins including Ignis.

"Hey, Stella what will Mom say when she finds out you burned her letter."

Stella hugged her books looking down. "What you need to tell on her to mommy like a big boy." Scorpius said.

Ignis glared at him, "You can't protect her for ever, Malfoy."

"No," Emerald said. "But we will always be there for her. No matter where she is." She glared at Ignis.

He pulled out his wand. "Is that a threat, Bott?"

"_Expelliarmus!" _Someone shouted before Emerald could get out her wand. Ignis's wand flew out of his hand. Albus had his wand painted at Ignis.

"No," Rose said calmly. "It is just a friendly reminder from all of us. Now come on," She walked past the Slytherins. "Or we will be late to eat." All the Gryffindor followed her.

The great hall was full of people coming and going. They sat at the Gryffindor table and all started to eat.

"I need to eat, but I have to go to the library. I can't take soup **(I think there is a British word for this but I don't know it) **to the library." Rose said disappointed staring at it.

"I can help." Emerald took out her wand and waved it over the soup closing her eyes muttering under her breath, and when she opened her eyes the bowl was full of beans. She pulled out a bag and dumped them in it and handed it to Rose with a smile. "Here you go."

"That was so cool!" Cora said.

"Can you do it again?" Agamas asked.

She shrugged, "Sure I am heading to the library as well." She got all the things she wanted and turned them into beans again.

"Why are you going to the Library?" Scorpius asked.

"To learn more defense and attack spells. I just find them fascinating." Emerald said. "And the Librarian likes Pearl." She winks, and Rose and her ran off to the library. The next week was Quid ditch tryouts. Teddy Lupin, the team captain, asked if Albus could tryout even though he was a first year. All the Potters were natural fliers. James was going to be the seeker. Albus thought he could play the chaser. That is what his mum played while she was at Hogwarts.

Albus was very nervous for tryouts. All his friends were there to watch and cheer him on.

"You will do fine." Emerald reassured Albus as they were eating breakfast.

"Y-Yeah, y-you are the best flier I have ever s-seen." Stella said.

"Where did you get the broom?" asked the ever-follower-of-the-rules Rose.

"My dad send it. It is his old race broom. A Firebolt, it is an old fashioned broom and doesn't have the newest futures, but it is still one of the fastest ones out there." Albus said happily. "I never thought my dad would give it to me."

"What does your brother ride?" Scorpius asks.

"One of the latest, A Nimbus 3000."

They all went headed to the Quidditch stadium.

"Alright, Teddy Lupin said once every one was there. "We are going to have the regular teem and, if we can manage, an extra player."

The young Gryffindors watched as Teddy was giving instructions. Almost all the first years were watching the practice.

"I would like to take a snitch apart." Belfire Dixen remarked.

Corax looked at him with one eyebrow up, "Why?"

"Because it would be interesting to see what mechanics it has."

"I think it would be too." Emerald said.

"Really, why?" Scorpius said in surprise.

"Because I want to see if it run by magic or by mechanics."

A second later Pearl came from under the bleachers and sat in Scorpius's lap. Scorpius looked down, and saw that they were high in the air. "How did she get up here?" he asked Emerald. Pearl certainly wouldn't transform in the daylight.

"She probably climbed." Emerald said.

Probably Scorpius thought. They watched as most of the Quidditch players flew through the air. Albus was doing really well. Some of the people that tried out were really good. **(I wanted to add more but I cant think of any thing good.)**

Albus did make it on the team as a chaser with Bella Ray and Jess Reed. Teddy and Peter Watson were beaters. James was the seeker, and Fredric Givens was the keeper.

As the weeks went by the children got into a routine. Rose helped with the homework, Emerald would help with the spells, and Albus would help with potions.

"Didn't you find the lesson about the Patronus fascinating?" Rose asked excitedly.

"I knew your father was talented Albus, but wow! The youngest recorded wizard to ever do a corporal Patronus." Emerald said.

Albus nodded. "I wonder what animal mine will turn into?"

"That is a good question." Rose said thoughtfully.

"E-E-Emerald, yours would probably turn i-into a cat." Stella stammered.

"I doubt it," Emerald smiled.

"Why not?" asked Albus.

"Haven't you figured it out yet?" Rose inquired, "Pearl is not really a cat."

Albus, Stella, and Emerald stared with their mouths open. Scorpius didn't because he already knew that fact. "I can't believe you figured it out!" Emerald exclaimed.

"It wasn't too hard, but my only question is what is she?"

Emerald smiled a little sadly, "To answer that question I have to go into a long complicated story that I don't believe you are ready for yet."

That surprised Rose. "To tell me the origin of an animal is a long story?"

"Yep," Emerald said. "Now, we had better get to class."

Rose was still baffled but every one else shrugged. The respected their friend enough to leave the subject alone.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello to any one that is reading this! I apologies for any spelling or grammar mistakes that you have read so far I am truly horrible at them, and I got one reviewer. Thank you Harry-Potter-Magic! I am happy to know one person is reading this. I am on summer Vacation right now. So I am hoping to get a lot done, but my family and writers block keep interfering. Please review! I do not own any thing that J.K. has written before me. **

Chapter 4

"You better eat up Al." Scorpius told his nervous friend.

"I can't," Albus whined.

"I know you're nervous, but you got to eat something." Rose said.

"You need to have energy, for the match today." Emerald piled on.

"O-O-Or else I will never here the end of it f-from my family." Stella added.

"Alright, I'll eat!" he popped some eggs in his mouth and said with his mouth full, "Happy!"

"Not until you swallow." Rose said. Albus swallowed dramatically and glared at Rose. "Thank you."

Every one else giggled at them. Stella stopped and looked at the Slytherin table. "They look very c-c-c-confident." The Slytherins did look confident. All of them were dressed up in there house colors, and were very rowdy.

"You better beat them Albus. You have to." Scorpius said.

"Thanks for the pressure guys." Albus said nervously. "I have to go see you guys later."

"And Albus!" he heard behind him.

"WHAT!" he turned around defeated.

Emerald smiled, "Have fun."

Albus's expression softened, "I will."

Albus was walking over to the Quidditch Stadium and was thinking 'don't be nervous. It will be fine. Have fun.' Something black caught his eye and he looked down and Pearl was walking right beside him. He smiled. Somehow the creature comforted him. "Are you here for moral support?" he asked jokingly.

The cat (or what ever it really was) looked into his eyes as to say 'yep Emerald made me'.

"I am talking to a cat." Albus looked at the creature. "Or something that looks like a cat."

Pearl looked at him and then kept walking.

Albus made it to the locker room where his team was preparing. Albus sat down on the bench pearl sat next to him. Teddy started his speech. "Alright people, we are going against Slytherin. They are the toughest team we will go up against this season." He paused. "Albus, is that a cat?" Every one turned and looked at him. Albus blushed slightly and looked at Pearl. Teddy shook his head and said before Al could answer, "Doesn't matter. I know it is hard to play the toughest team for the first game, but we have been training hard for this. We have a great team this year. We have two kids of the most famous Gryffindor maybe even more famous than Godric Gryffindor himself. He is the best flier I have ever seen, and all of his kids have his talent. Now lets go out there and win!" Every one in the room cheered.

Albus, Jess, and Bella started talking over their strategy. Bella was a fifth year and was very good at Quidditch. Jess was also a fifth year that wasn't bad, but the weakest link in the team. Everyone got ready, and started heading out.

**(I don't how I am going to make up a good Quidditch game, so please forgive me if it is not good)**

They walked onto the field and Mister Wood was refereeing. "I want a fair game. Got it." He glared at the Slytherin team. The captain Mark Furta, a third year smirked. Albus heard of him. He was made team captain because of his popularity, so there were people on the team older than him. There were more girls in the Slytherin stands because of him.

Albus looked in the stands and saw a big sign that read, _Go Potters!_ He rolled his eyes. He told them he didn't want the sign, but they insisted since they were the youngest on the team. He looked at James who seemed confident. He suddenly felt braver. He could do it.

"Mount your brooms, please."

Albus mounted his Firebolt.

Wood blew his silver whistle and threw the Quaffle in the air. Albus sped towards it and caught it and dodges two of the Slytherin Chasers and a Bludger.

"The Quaffle is immediately taken by Albus Potter with some fancy maneuvers to get away, what a great flyer he is. Did you know his father used a broom in the Tri-"

"MEGAN."

"Sorry Professor."

Megan Lee commentated over the magical microphone watched closely by the headmistress.

"Albus quickly got the Quaffle to Bella Ray, who speeds down the field. She passes the Quaffle back to Albus before Furta tries to get it from her. Albus is close to the hoops. He does some more fancy flying and GRYFFINDOR SCORES!"

Albus smiles as three fourths of the crowd goes crazy.

"Don't let it go to your head!" James chuckled, and Albus nods as he focuses back on the game.

"He is doing really well." Rose said as she was watching Albus.

"So far." Corax said.

"Wow, so encouraging." Emerald said with a laugh.

"That Mark Furta is really attractive." Melody said, sitting next to Stella behind Emerald.

"Probably to cute for his own good." Emerald said sarcastically.

"Wow Emerald, your really snippy today." Scorpius chuckled

She smiled shyly, "Yeah, I get sarcastic and start insulting people when I get nervous… or mad" she added.

"W-W-Why are you nervous, Emerald." Stella stammered. "Your n-not p-p-p-p-pl-playing." Stella said a little frustrated at the end that she stuttered so much. Emerald turned and smiled at Stella. Stella relaxed a little. "I think your stutter is adorable." Emerald said causing Stella to blush. They turned their attention back to the game.

They watched as the game went on.

"Furta is making his way down the field." Lee announced. "Pretty good for a cheating, Dirty-"

"Megan, you are worse than your father!"

"Thank you ma'am!" McGonagall glared at her. "Sorry, Any way the Slytherin team is trying to clear any one or Bludger getting in his way. He aims and he- NO HE THREW THE OTHER WAY TRICKING THE KEEPER. Slytherin scores!" The Slytherins cheered.

There was a riot behind the Gryffindor first years. Some of the forth years from Slytherin and Gryffindor were fighting. Spells started flying and a few of the first years tried to get out of the way. One of the spells hit Stella and she got pushed of the stand. She screamed but before any one could do any thing the Captain of the Slytherins caught her.

He flew over and set her down next to her friends. "T-T-Thank you." She stuttered and blushed.

He winked. The kids that were fighting stopped and watched. "Stop fighting you idiots, some one could get hurt." He flew back to the game.

"He is good at getting girls I bet." Donald Tomas commented.

"Too good for his own good." Stella said with out stuttering.

Everyone stared at her. She was glaring at Furta.

"Do you know him?" Emerald asked.

She nodded, "Friend of my brothers." She said again with out stuttering.

"Are you okay?" Scorpius asks.

She stopped staring, "I d-d-don't like h-him."

"Why?" Emerald said slightly concerned.

"He i-is arrogant, rude, conceded, s-s-sly, and-," She noticed all of them were staring at her wide-eyed. She stopped and blushed.

"The Snitch is spotted!" Megan shouted. They started paying attention to the game. Albus took advantage of the distraction and raced towards to goals with the Quaffle. Furta wasn't distracted either and chased after him, but a Bludger almost hit him. "GRYFFINDOR SCORES, AND GRYFFINDOR WINS! JAMES CAUGHT THE SNICTH RIGHT AFTER THE HIS BROTHER SCORED!" Megan was shouting the scores while the crowd was going crazy. Furta was reprimanding his beaters after he almost got hit.

**(I think I did an okay job)**

The Gryffindors celebrated in the common room. James, Teddy, and Teddy's girlfriend (also Albus's cousin) Victoria stole some food from the kitchen. The night was fun, and Albus was glad his first game was over with.

The next morning at breakfast everyone from Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw congratulated them. An owl brought some bad news from the Daily Prophet.

'The Ministry of Magic has been raided'

"Look at this," Scorpius showed them. "The leader of this group said, 'so many are oppressed. Werewolves, vampires, Squibs, and even Centaurs are being treated poorly by the Ministry.'"

"Are y-y-you okay E-Emerald?"

Emerald what staring at the paper in pure shock, "Let me see that." She grabbed the paper. "Oh no."

"What is it?" Albus said as they all look at the paper.

She hesitated "That's my brother." She pointed to a teenage boy in the picture standing next to the leader."

"Why is h-h-he there?"

"Because he is a werewolf."

Silence followed. "Your brothers a werewolf." Rose said.

"Yes, but we are not related by blood." then Emerald started talking to her self. "Why raid the Ministry… it was probably the fastest way to get the message out."

"But why in the world would that be a problem?" Rose asked. "I mean some times they are oppressed, but it isn't a big problem, I mean a peaceful way is an option."

"My guess is the leader needed some reason to get the Ministry defeated but the idea of 'taking over the world' hasn't been popular since Voldemort. This must have been the only way, but I am guessing the real reason is probably…"

"Wait," Scorpius said. "You are only an eleven year old. How are you figuring this all out?"

"Actually I am twelve. I only got the offer to go to Hogwarts this summer, and professor McGonagall wanted me to start at the beginning."

"Still…" Scorpius said unsure.

"It is a long story." Emerald said sadly.

"The same story with Pearl?" Rose asked.

"Yes," Emerald said.

"W-W-Will you tell us."

Emerald looked up, "Not here."

"Hey Stella!" someone shouted causing everyone to jump.

"I bet you enjoyed the attention yesterday." Her brother sneered at her.

Emerald groaned, "I am not up for this."

"What is your problem Bott?"

Emerald glared angrily at him. "You're my problem, Dopes." She said. "I am not in the mood for your jealousy and anger about your sister so bug off before I get really mad."

The news about her brother must have made her really upset thought Albus. Ignis looked really mad.

"Your going to regret that one Bott."

Emerald stood up. Emerald did feel really angry and hurt about her brother, so to mess with her at this moment was not a good idea.

Stella put her hand on Emeralds arm. The shorter girl visibly let all the tension out of her body. She closed her eyes and opened them again.

She smiled and said sweetly, "Have a nice day." She grabbed her stuff and walked out.

"S-S-She got some bad news, Ignis." Stella told her brother. "I w-wouldn't mess with h-h-her if I was y-you."

**Things have sort of gotten darker than the lighter mood I set for the beginning. Next chapter will be Emerald story. It will also be a little darker, but after that I will hopefully make it a little happier. **


	5. Chapter 5

**I am just Writing away I am hoping to get this chapter done in the next few days. It depends how much access to the computer. I have most of this chapter planned in my head, but we will see how it all fits together. I do not own any thing J.K. wrote before me. **

Chapter 5

During classes none of them could concentrate. The possibilities of what Emerald would tell them raced through their minds. After classes the four friends meet in the Gryffindor tower. Emerald picked a spot where no one would here them. They all sat down. Emerald was stroking Pearl.

"I will start at the beginning. In America there was a horrible organization that tested with genetics on live subjects. Humans, magical creatures, Muggleborns, purebloods, and squibs, whatever they could get their hands on. They were located in the middle of nowhere. I was stolen from a hospital when I was about five years old, with some babies. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. They separated the tested subjects into sections.

"I was put into section 13. I was with many other kids. I got tested on. They amplified my magic ability. I could do spells with out a wand easily. The sister that I told you about she had her memory boosted. It is like she can remember any thing she sees, feels, reads, hears, anything. She was one of the babies that they stole from the hospital. She had a bigger vocabulary by the time she was three than almost any adult. There were some kids that had their strength amped, there is one of my brothers that can fly no broom or any thing. They also stole some adults that were good with kids. One Muggleborn woman got put with the most difficult group of kids, section 13." Emerald smiled, "We caused so much trouble. I was sort of the ringleader, even though there were some older than me. Christy was the woman put in our group. We liked her and she liked us." Emerald shrugged. "No one else did.

"One day some thing went wrong a bunch of the Werewolves went crazy. They started killing every one off. Section thirteen was farthest way. We set up to defend ourselves. We killed off most of them, but not before the last but strongest one killed off one of my brothers and bit the other one. I looked into his eyes and I saw a scared young boy that was aware of every thing that was happening. They were trying to make it where he would be in control with out the wolvesbane potion, but they only got half way where he was aware of what was happening but, he cant control him self." Emerald got really tense. "Then I got so mad at the people who did this to us. We have gotten beaten for not behaving we were all not feed properly. Then I see this boy aware that he is hurting people, but can't do any thing."

Tears started to escape the corners of her eyes. Stella sat next to Emerald put her arm around her shoulders. Emerald smiled slightly then swallowed and continued, "I don't really know what happened next. There was a bright light and the next thing I know I am waking up on a blanket a few minuets later with a boy sitting next to me that I have never seen before. He thanked me and told me some how my magic forced him back to human form. We didn't know it then but after that incident he is able to control his form. He could change into either one and be in control. There are some side affects like on the full moon he can stay human form but he has the erg to be a wolf, and he sometimes has some wolfish habits other than that total control.

"We gathered everything that could be considered a weapon and started to explore the building. That is were I found Pear." Emerald smiled.

'_Yes that is true.'_

"What was that!" Rose exclaimed. "It was like-"

_Mental telepathy the cat sitting on the couch that is where the voice is emanating from._ The female voice said slightly sarcastic.

The three friends were speechless. "You could have let me tell them first." Emerald said.

_Now where is the fun is that._ The voice said seriously. It was strange to hear the voice in their minds and then not see it come out of a moving mouth.

Emerald rolled her eyes.

"What- I mean- how is that possible." Rose said.

"Well, I believe that she was a boggart. You know how boggarts can tell what your greatest fear is? Well it is the same thing just at a different level."

"So she can change shape." Rose said

_Yes I can change shape. _Pearl said a little annoyed.

"Into any thing?" Rose said directly at the cat.

_I don't really know I haven't tried, and I don't really want to. _

"Why not?" Rose asked again.

The cat shrugged but didn't say any thing.

"Can I continue with the story." She looked at Pearl who didn't say any thing again. "Even though Pearl seems a little sassy she still doesn't like to say much. It takes energy to say things mentally like that. Any way we explored to see if we could find any survivors. If we found any of the adults that were bad guys, we would knock them out. we found a few wands here and there. We found a few nurses and kids, and then the real trouble was when we entered section 4. That is were they held most of the magical creatures. We found a black griffin protecting them." Emerald smiled at Pearl. "She probably can change her color, but she doesn't want to." Emerald smiled. "That is why I named her Pearl after a black pearl." Emerald smiled. "I was nine when I named her. We collected every one we could find. Gladly I could remember my birth parents and that they were rich, the Botts. We found a few brooms and found were my dad lived. My mom had died, while I was gone. But my dad helped us. we started putting peoples lives back together but there were and still are kids that we can't locate there original parents, or didn't want to go back. I originally came to Britain to find the boy that got turned. He left for London and never came back. I wasn't going to stay to long but then I got the offer to go to Hogwarts and I couldn't pass that up." She smiled brightly. "And I loved working with my Uncle with wands more than I thought I would, and that is my story."

There was silence following that.

"Wow." Scorpius broke the silence. "That was a lot worse than I could have imagined. They stole how many years of your life?"

"Roughly five or six."

"No wonder you could figure out the thing in the news paper." Albus said.

"Yeah, Stella are you crying?"

Stella was still sitting next to Emerald tears trickling down her face.

"T-T-The horror of i-i-it all m-m-must have been a-a-a-awful." She sobbed.

"But I have friends and family now. I learned responsibility and many other good skills. It is a part of me that I will always have."

"I would love to meet your family." Albus said

"You can over the break if you want." Emerald said happily. "but guys I would prefer if you didn't tell any one. My magical ability is not normal and the teachers know, but if the ministry knew it could get messy."

"We won't" Albus said. every one else agreed.

Emerald smiled, "Good, do you guys have any questions?"

"So every one you found there you consider family." Scorpius said. "Like you call them your brother, or sister."

"Mainly, the adults my aunts. Christy I call my mother even though I still call her by her first name. She fell in love with my dad and they got married two years ago."

"How many 'family members' do you have living with you now?" Rose asked.

"Eight kids, not including me or the brother that came here, and my Mom and Dad."

"What can they do?" Scorpius asked.

"Well there is the werewolf, the brain," Emerald smirked. "Strength, flying, invisible, one can walk threw walls. Sadly there are two that can go invisible and they are twins. They are probably worse than the two famous Weasley twins." She laughed. "and there are two that have strength."

"Can w-w-we really meet them?" Stella asked excitedly.

"Sure! Over Christmas break. You can come the day after Christmas. We just have to ask our parents."

**I am on a roll **** two chapters in one day. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It was the only one that I had to pull almost fully from my imagination. So enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you enjoyed my last chapter. It was different but it is where the real plot is beginning to unravel. To ****Lily**** I like that you told me your opinion. I was trying to balance Emerald out by having some anger issues, and a few other things that I am thinking about. I have to admit she is a little bit of a Mary-Sue, but she is not gorgeous she is only really talented in magic, and has an awesome family. Trust me there are much worse Mary-sues, and I will think about Dana. I don't know how she will fit. I cannot make her the smart one because she is 5 years younger than Emerald. I do not what to portray her wrong because she is your character. Thank you ****IloveyoU**** I am glad you like it! PLEASE REVIEW GOOD OR BAD! I like to know what I can do better and what I have done right. I do not own anything J.K. has already written or apparently the name Dana Wright.**

Chapter 6

"I do have one more question." Rose whispered to Emerald in Transfiguration. "If you magic is amped why do you take so long with your transfigurations?"

"I hold back." Emerald whispered back.

"Now children," Professor Callidus started. "Ms. Weasley is the only one that seems to have read the chapters I assigned. You will have serious consequences if you don't." Then the bell rang and every one scrambled to get their stuff. "Class dismissed."

"P-P-Poor Professor Callidus. If she d-d-doesn't try to be more s-s-stern she will never g-g-get anywhere." Stella said concerned.

"P-P-Pathetic stutter" Ingest said walking by as all his cronies around him laughed.

"P-P-Pathetic i-i-insult" Stella stuttered under breath.

_Shout that to him and focus on him, not the words you are saying. _She heard in her head.

She turned around bravely and shouted. "Pathetic Insult, Ingis!" and turned right back around and kept walking. All of her friends smiled and walked with her. They didn't even look back at Ignis's smirking face, as he muttered under his breath, "Pathetic comeback.' Then he almost tripped over a black cat.

Pearl was happy that her theory worked. Christmas was soon and she was looking forward to going back to America. She wouldn't ever admit it but she was a little home sick. Pearl chased after the group of friends but stayed in the shadows. She would normally go into the forbidden forest and practice transforming, but today she decided to keep Emerald out of trouble or get her into it.

They were headed over to History of Magic, which was her favorite class to sit in on. She scampered through the door as one of the twins held it open for her. She watched in amusement as the old ghost seemed to tell Emerald to take Pearl out again. Emerald looked worries but Pearl could tell she was also amused. Pearl got up on the desk and sat there. Her eyes scanned the room as she locked eyes with Scorpius. He was an interesting human to Pearl. She liked him.

She flicked her tail as she said to him _they need a new history teacher. _Pearl yawned, _this one is so old he should be apart of history not teaching it._

Scorpius smirked. _I wonder how long he has been teaching._

_Too long, _then something caught Pearls eye in the open cabinet that looked like it hadn't been touched in centuries.

Pearl jumped of the desk and made her way up the room. At this point the teacher just ignored her. She crawled on to the first shelf trying not to hurt any cobwebs. She climbed up to the shelves and found an old key in an other wise empty cabinet. Emerald likes old keys. She likes to imagine what they go to. Pearl grabbed the middle of it carefully in her mouth. It tasted bad, but she took it and maneuvered her way back out.

She hopped out of the cabinet and hurried over to Emerald. She slipped the key in her bag and jumped of Emeralds lap. Emerald started to stroke her fur and Pearl purred.

"Where is she?" Rose said concerned.

"She s-s-said she would be here." Stella said reassuringly

"I know but how could she sleep in this late today of all days?" Rose exclaimed. Christmas was approaching fast and today was their day off before break, and a package arrived for Emerald. Instead of waiting until she arrived the strange looking owl just sat where Emerald would be sitting if she was there.

"Don't worry see will be here." Albus said while he was eating.

"There she is." Scorpius pointed at her as she was coming towards them.

"Your late to breakfast." Rose told Emerald.

"Sorry," she said with a yawn and then saw the big bird and her eyes went wide. "Colt!" she exclaimed and started petting the bird. The bird looked at Pearl who jumped on the bench next to him. He nodded his head and flew off leaving a package and letter behind.

"What a freak bird Bott." A few Friends of Ignis teased. Pearl growled at them. Emerald sat where the bird was with the package on the table.

"Takes one to know one." She said. She was just staring at the package.

"Who is it f-f-from?" Stella asked.

"My brother Jack." She said still staring wide-eyed at the package.

"The one in the newspaper." Albus asked his eyes wide as well.

She nodded. She grabbed a bunch of food piled it on her plate and turned them into beans. She hurriedly pilled a bag from her robes and stuffed it in.

Emerald grabbed the package and hurried out of the room Stella following close behind.

Scorpius and Albus grabbed some last minute bits and ran after them. Emerald hurried to the Gryffindor tower. She sat down in the corner that they talked in before. She sat down in the chair. Pearl was leaning against her leg.

Emerald slid the parchment from the twine wrapping the paper. She opened it nervously and read it over quickly and quietly.

"What d-d-does it say?" Stella asked cautiously.

Emerald smiles slightly. "He says 'I know you think I am a idiot, but I have to explain first. This is for you.' Man of many words."

"H-H-How old is he?"

"Sixteen years old," Emerald said.

Stella nodded, "Well… are you going to open it."

Emerald untied the string and pulled way the brown paper. There were two items in the box. She pulled out the first. "How did he get one of these?" Emerald exclaimed. She held up a rind that looked like it was made out of stone. It was in the shape of a curled up dragon.

"Watch," She said. Emerald put down ring and used some wandless magic, "_Vivo Saxo._" The ring uncurled into a small living dragon. "They are usually feisty." Emerald tried to pet it but the dragon hissed and snapped at her.

_Why don't you try Scorpius? _Pearl said.

Scorpius looked up in surprise. After Emerald smiled and nodded he reached over and held his hand palm up slowly towards the small dragon. The dragon looked at Scorpius with the red small gems for eyes. The dragon looked at his hand again and started to rub his head against Scorpius's hand.

Scorpius smiled and picked him up as the dragon rolled around in his hand. "He is warm."

"It is the magic running through him."

"How is this possible?" Rose asked.

"It is a old complicated magic. It is sort of like if you transform a table something into living creature like a dog, then the dog can still live and breathe."

"Where did your brother get it?" Abus asked

"There is only one man who sells them and he lives in America. I only know about him because one of my sisters is his daughter, Dana Wright."

**(This was all I could think of that would fit)**

"Will we get to meet her?" Scorpius asked.

"If she can make it for Christmas, maybe."

"Cool'" Scorpius said as he was playing with the dragon.

"W-W-What are you going t-to name him?" Stella asked.

"I don't know…" Scorpius said thinking.

"To turn him back into stone you tap him with your wand and say _Revertetur, _but I would on your bond. The bond is very important because the more you bond with him the more smart and alive he becomes."

"Aright, I think I will name him Jet." Scorpius said, "Are you sure I can have him. He is from your brother."

"Think of it as a Christmas present. Besides there is something else in here." Emerald said peering in the box. She sighed as she pulls out another box, but this one looked delicate and was made out of metal. She opened it slowly and music started to play. "Oh dear, it is a music box." Stella sat next to her and watched as two slim figures started dancing ballet to soft music. "He always likes to get me pretty things." She rolled her eyes.

"I-I-It is very pretty." Stella said in awe.

"Yeah," They watched as colors started twirling around the two figures. Emerald shut it and said. "Lets go visit Hagrid and show him the dragon." She smiled.

The gang made its way to Hagrid's hut outside the castle.

They knocked on the door, but no one answered. "Hagrid!" Albus yelled, "It is us!"

Hagrid opened the door with a big crossbow in his hand. "Oh, hello, come in." they rushed in.

"What is with the cross bow." Scorpius asked.

"There has been something lurk'n in the Forest. N'thin to worry about, but I have to be m're carful. That's all."

"Does it have something to do with the Centaurs, and the uprising in the news?" Emerald asked.

"Yes, but it's n'thin you have to worry about."

Emerald nodded looking slightly concerned.

"Look what I got Hagrid!" Scorpius exclaimed.

**The next chapter will be about their Christmas breaks. I hope you like this one. REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**To ****Lily ****I got it. All right, sorry that it has been taking so long. I am in a play, and it was opening day a few days ago and it has been crazy since then. I am hoping people like my style. I thought about it. I always in my writing create a world and make every thing awesome happen to my characters. It is kind of like the imagination of a little child. Oh well, it is still fun to read. Please review, and I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING J.K. WROTE FIRST. Enjoy!**

Chapter 7

The Potter house was filled with people, like it was every year for Christmas. The whole Potter and Weasley family including Teddy Lupin was enjoying Christmas lunch together. It was loud and joyful everywhere. Albus and Rose got presents from their three friends out side their family. Albus got a Quaffle from Scorpius, a game from Stella, and a Secrecy Sensor from Emerald.

Rose got a book on potions from Scorpius, a charm bracelet from Stella, and the '_Book of Locks, Puzzles, and Secret Compartments' _from Emerald. Rose spent half of the afternoon trying to figure out how to open it.

Albus and Rose got many other presents, because having a big family does have its benefits. When the day ended both of them couldn't wait for the morning because they got to go to America for a day.

The next morning there parents took them to Ollivanders. Emerald meet them at the door. "I can't wait for you to meet my family! We just have to wait for the other two. Rose how did you like the book?"

"It is quite fascinating." Rose said enthusiastically. Before the girls could talk more about it, Scorpius and Stella showed up with Scorpius's father.

"Molfoy," Harry nodded his head at his old school mate.

"Potter," Draco said with his hand held out.

Harry shook it.

"Well we better be off." Emerald said interrupting the slightly awkward situation. "I will bring them back at around six."

All of the parents nodded and said good-bye to their children. They entered the building following Emerald towards the back. They passed many dusty boxes that looked like they hadn't been touched in ages.

"So much history is back here," Rose said in awe as they went by.

"I know!" Emerald exclaimed. "Here we are. She stopped and turned in to a dark hallway also with scattered boxes everywhere. They followed her to the end to a door. "Okay, I have to warn you. This is a different way of traveling. Flu powder is not powerful enough to get us there. It might feel funny, or be the must amazing thing you have ever done." She smiled and opened the door. Light flooded the corridor. She smiled and stepped into the colorful light. Stella was the first to follow her. With a little yelp as the light engulfed her. The rest followed. Albus was last. His eyes widened as the light engulfed him. He saw the others ahead of him as wind rushed in his face. He laughed. He felt like he was flying. Before he could do any thing else they all stopped and then headed straight up. It felt like they were being shot out of a rocket. Then they got dumped out on to a floor.

There was a moment of silence and then a bunch of kids started to laugh. They all looked up. There were bunches of kids, all ages. They started to help every one up. Emerald was on the bottom of the pile. Once they got her up some one shouted, "GROUP HUG!" The Group from Hogwarts could tell that everyone here loved Emerald.

After the group hug was over Emerald said, "I can't believe this many made it, you guys! These are my friends from school. Albus, Rose, Stella, and Scorpius, you guys this is my family. I would name all of them but, you probably wouldn't remember them any way." She smiled and then looked around, "Did Jack make it?" Every one got quiet.

A girl with dark brown hair, and brown eyes spoke up. "You know he didn't."

Emerald nodded, "Dana, Scorpius got one of you dad's dragons!"

A few of the little kids got excited. "I wan'na see."

Scorpius smiled and started showing the little kids Jet.

"Rose, this is my sister Mary, but since there are more than one Marys everyone calls her Data. She is the smart one." Data was a little girl with long Strawberry-blond hair. "This is the girl that I said reminded me of you, Data."

"Nice to meet you Rose." Data said.

Then the two girls got on a conversation about **(use your imagination with what the conversation is about)**

The Hogwarts kids meet many weird magical creatures too. A genetically mutated vampire bat almost ate Rose until Emerald's mother save her. She was about thirty years old. She was tall and had black hair and brown eyes. "I am sorry about that." Christy said. "Blake come and get your pet he almost ate another person!" a small pale, little boy came and got his pet. He smiled at Rose.

Rose shivered and whispered to Data, "Does Blake have fangs?"

"Yes, only adults call him Blake. Everyone else calls him Midnight."

"You guys just love nick-names. don't you?" Rose said.

Data shrugged, "Emerald came up with it. I think it was her way of making us feel special in a place where we were just experiments." Data laughed, "Emerald isn't even her real name."

Roses eyes grew wide. "It isn't? Then why is that her name on the school registry?"

"Because no one calls her by her real name. Not even adults."

"What about your brother Jack?" Rose said with out thinking.

Data shrugged, "Because he didn't want one."

Rose watched Emerald talking with a crowd of people surrounding her. She smiled and laughed at what some thing.

Rose looked around the room. "This must be a really big house."

Data nodded. "It is the Bott Manor. It was originally a farm. It is about 1,000 Acers…

On the other side of the room Albus was talking to some kids about Quidditch. "We could play a game later." A kid named Lighting said.

"Emerald said to bring my broom. My cousin Rose has it."

"Cool, Hey everybody!" Lighting announced. "Who ever wants to play Quidditch we are going to the back to play!"

Every body went to either play or watch. They all went to a grassy field with the hoops already up. Al got his broom from Rose's bag with an Undetectable Extension Charm that was originally her mother's. Scorpius brought his broom as well. They had enough to have two full teams. Al got to play Seeker, and Scorpius got to play a chaser. Star-catcher **(Yes I do realize the nicknames are a little cheesy. If you can think of any thing better please tell me)** was the name of the boy who could fly. It was a little easier to move around but he was still allowed to play.

While the game was going on Data showed Rose the library, which happened to be very large. Stella got taken to the House where most of the magical creatures were kept. Emerald would have gone too but she went to go see her father who was doing paper work in the main house office. Stella went with some of the little kids.

"There are many things in here that never should have existed." A little girl named Peace informed her.

"How old are you P-P-Peace?" Stella asked.

Peace walked through the gate, literally, because the had the power to walk through solid objects. "Five and a half!" she announced proudly.

"Y-You must have k-k-known Emerald for a long t-time." Stella said.

"Yep! She named me when I was a little baby." Peace cradled her arms to emphasize it. Stella looked at the small girl with wide eyes. "This is my friend." She pet the black unicorn with wings. "Her hair matches mine, see!" She giggled. Stella Smiled at the young girl, and tried not to think about the pain this little girl has gone through.

**I am so sorry about the delay. I went to summer camp. Hopefully the next chapter will be quicker. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry about the wait I have had a major case of writers block. Okay Emerald has been called slightly a Mary-Sue and unrealistic, both are sort of true. So in this chapter I put her afraid of heights and embarrassed when she gets complements (Which is in the first chapter in Ollivanders as well) and not a fan of attention from strangers. Please review!**

Chapter 8

The boys played a few games until it was time to eat lunch. They all gathered into a huge dinning hall, and ate one the right side of the table. There were some adults on the other side of the table. Rose noticed all the kid glanced at the adults with a disdainful eye.

"Is something wrong with the people over there?" She asked Emerald.

"No, it's just many of us don't trust adults any more. "

"Do you?" Rose asked with her eyes wide.

Emerald shrugged, "I am more cautious, and it takes me a while."

Rose nodded, "Do you not trust any of the teachers at Hogwarts?"

"I trust Professor McGonagall and Professor Longbottem for sure, but the person I don't trust the most is Professor Tile."

"Really, Why?" Rose and Data said at the same time.

Emerald smiled, "Because he is young, good looking, and he is a Professor. Don't you think that is a little odd?"

"I guess," Rose said in thought.

"Hey Emerald," one of the kids yelled,

"What!"

"Scorpius here wants to confirm if you are afraid of heights."

Emeralds rolled her eyes.

Data giggled, "Just like Arthur to try embarrass Emerald."

"Just the same way your afraid of the water, _King Arthur."_ Emerald said mockingly. The meal was full of laughter and fun. The rest of the day was filled with games and exploring, until Rose declared it was time to go home. They said goodbye and Emerald escorted them out. They went through the portal and their parents came and picked them up. They all said goodbye and see you soon. Albus and Rose talked about what they had just did the rest of the day.** I am very sorry it is not detailed but I need to move on.**

**############**

The day they got back the Hogwarts Professor McGonagall made a surprising announcement. "We will be having a Scavenger Hunt." The whole hall started to talk. "QUIET!" McGonagall yelled with her voice magically louder.

"The staff decided that something should be planned just to make things more exciting this year. The idea's origin is from the Triwizard Tournament, but it is safer. One team of two from your house will go to the 'levels'. There are seven levels. To make each group even and more challenging if you have a Seventh year a First year has to be their partner, a Sixth year's partner is a Second years and team of third and Fifth years. And one team of both fourth years. But each team has to have a girl and a boy."

Almost all the boys and some of the girls groaned. "Now, now," Professor McGonagall, said with a slight smile on her face. "There is no need to be immature about it.

"Each house has to agree of the representatives. There can be the maxim of seven teams and minim of two. There will be a clue given to the team that has decided to go first. There are seven items you have to collect in seven different locations. The clues will led you to these locations. You may use the Library, any book, and people from your own Hose to help you solve the clue, but you may not speak to others outside your House about your clue. You may use magic, potions, and spells to obtain the item. You may not steal other houses items, but I would be cautious of those who do not follow the rules." ***cough***** ****Slytherins *cough* **"Do not use restricted Spells or Items. If any of the rules are broken the team that broke the rules or even house will be disqualified. Who ever get all of the items first wins."

_This will be interesting. _Pearl told Emerald. Emerald smiled smirked slightly and nodded.

The hunt was all any one talked about the whole time for the next few days.

"The Seventh year that every one wanted to play is Teddy Lupin." Albus said at breakfast one day. "And he has to pick a First year partner."

Scorpius scoffed, "That will be interesting."

"Teddy asked at practice, if there was any girls in my grade that he could pick. I suggested Emerald."

Emerald almost spit out the drink she was drinking. She swallowed and said, "What."

"You heard me."

"Why me?" she whined.

"Because you are a hard worker, smart, brave, and magically talented."

She smiles, "You make me sound awesome. I am not… like…"

"You are t-t-talented. Teddy c-c-couldn't pick a better p-p-person." Stella said kindly.

That made Emerald blush. "What about Rose. She is smart, brave, and can do almost any spell."

"I am not athletic." Rose said.

"I am not that athletic!" Emerald exclaimed.

"More so than I am." Rose said.

"W-Why don't you want to?" Stella asked.

"I don't know, too much attention on me." Emerald said eating a piece of toast. "If he asks me I will, but I just makes me nervous."

"You make it sound like he is asking you to a dance." Rose teased her.

Emerald blushed slightly again but laughed to cover her embarrassment. "That would never happen."

"H-h-here he comes!" Stella exclaims.

Emeralds eyes opened wide and ate another bite.

"Hey, your Emerald right," Teddy said as he sat down.

Emerald swallowed and smiled all embarrassment or even nervousness was not apparent on her face. Trying to ignoring all the stares of the other jealous girls she answers. "Yes that's me."

"I was wondering if you would be interested in being my partner for the Hunt."

"Are you sure you want to me to."

He nodded, "You have average grades, Spells seem to be your thing, and Al says your good at figuring things out."

Again Emerald cheeks turned slightly red. "I guess, I you really want me to."

He smiled again and got up. "That's good, see you." He walked away.

"It was really like he was asking you on a date." Rose said. "Blush, Nervousness, jealous girls…" She slightly louder. The girls glaring at Emerald didn't get the hint.

"Jealous girls." Scorpius emphasized. All the girls glaring at Emerald looked away. He rolled his eyes and muttered, "girls." The rest of the group laughed

The next week was filled with lots of homework and preparation for the Hunt. No one knew what to expect or the danger of what might come.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay I Am sorry I cannot make Emerald less Mary-Sue or more realistic, but I started this story for fun, and I think it is fun to write about Emerald. So if you have a problem with Emerald, I am sorry but I can't do any thing about that. Don't get me wrong I am not angry. I am glad you shared your opinion, please keep sharing it, but I like my character and that is what matters. I hope you still enjoy my story even if my Character isn't your favorite. And if you don't want to review you don't have to. Just enjoy the story. **

**Chapter 9**

"Emerald! Wake up!" Stella shook Emerald, so excited that she didn't even stutter.

"What," Emerald groaned. "It is our day off. Why are you waking me up."

"They found the first clue in the common room!"

"Oh," she dragged her self out of bed. Pearl woke up of the base of the bed and looked around.

Stella grabbed her hand and walked into the common. Emerald stumbling behind her grabbed her blanket with her free hand. "Wait I forgot my glasses." Emerald said groggily. Emerald gladly wasn't completely blind with out her glasses.

Stella pulled her into the common room Pearl following close behind. Many of the Gryffindors were in the common room crowding around Teddy who was holding the clue. Stella pulled her in the middle of the crowd. Rose grabbed the blanket Emerald was dragging and put it over her shoulders.

Emerald smiled and thanked Rose.

"You awake Bott," Teddy smirked.

"More or less." Emerald mumbled as she rubbed her eye. "What does the clue say."

"We don't know." Teddy said.

""Why not?" Emerald asked.

Teddy gave her a small black box. "It is in this box and no one can open it."

"It is probably a puzzle box." Rose suggested.

Emerald nodded and studied it. She smiled, "I do have a book on puzzles and locks." **Okay I was going to do a riddle but I couldn't think of any thing. **

"Do you think you can figure it out?" Teddy asked.

"It might take me a while, but yeah I can."

"Good, now con on Gryffindors we have a game to win." Every one cheered.

"If you want Emerald I could work on it and you could go to the game." Rose suggested.

"No I want to work on it. I am not a huge sports fan anyway."

They went back to there room and started to work on it. "Okay Let start with the basics. False bottom or sides?" Rose asked.

Emerald knocked on all the sides. "This one sounds different." She fiddled with it until it slid open. "It opened, but it is empty." She looked at it curiously.

"There is probably more too it." Rose commented.

They worked on it for a while. It was more complicated than they thought. It twisted one way and a button popped something else open until it came into the form of a flat picture. the picture was of under the ocean, with fish and Merpeople swimming around.

"Wow" Rose said. "They were not kidding when they said it is based of the Triwizard tournament."

"Was one of the levels underwater?" Emerald asked.

Rose nodded. "But they only had three rounds, and it was much more dangerous… I mean they wouldn't put first years into danger, would they?"

"Lets find out." Emerald said with a coy smile. "look at the picture. The mermaids seem to be pointing to the cave."

"So that is where you need to go!" Rose said excitedly.

"It might not be me and Teddy. It might be another team." Emerald said, "But I would love to go underwater."

"Well every one voted him as the leader." Rose said.

"Your uncle was in the Triwizard tournament, right. How did he breath under water?"

They started talking about the tournament until the here a big BOOM and some screaming.

Emerald grabbed the picture and they both ran out of the room towards the portrait of the fat lady was hanging open. The fat lady was screaming on the top of her lungs, "WHY YOU UNGREATFULL LITTLE PEST!" and Peeves was laughing manically. Stella was at the door, picking up a bunch of items that she probably dropped in the chaos. The whole hall was filled with smoke.

Emerald pulled out her wand went to the entrance and Rose followed her. "_Ventus"_ Emerald said as she moved her wand in a circular motion. A strong wind blew the smoke and Peeves away. In doing so it reveled some people hiding in the smoke.

"Nice wand work. You do realize that was a third year jinx." **I found it on Harry Potter wiki ** Mark Furta remarked. Him and a few other Slytherin were there.

"Are you really that low." Emerald said.

"What us?" Furta said with fake innocents. "I think you are mistaken. We just heard the commotion, and came to see what was wrong of the goodness of our hearts." Some of his cronies snickered.

"Oh yeah," Emerald said. "and it has nothing to do with the clue."

Furta walked over and, surprisingly, started helping pick up the items Stella dropped.

Every one including the other Slytherins watched in surprise. Stella flinched a little when he offered to help carry them. She glared at him as he smiled.

"I can take them." Emerald said.

Furta shrugged, and dumped all the items into her arms, and then he and his gang left. The girl walked into the common room and put the stuff down as Emerald said to Stella. "I think he likes you."

Stella's whole face immediately turned red. "N-N-N-N-No, he does n-n-not. He was trying t-t-to stay out o-o-of t-t-t-trouble."

Melody who was eavesdropping on the whole thing came from the entry way. "OOOOHHH… Bad boy has a crush on the shy girl!" she started giggling.

Stella thought she could have died from embarrassment right then and there.

"N-N-N-N-NO y-y-you c-cant tell a-anyone, e-e-even if you d-d-did it i-i-is not t-t-true!"

"Relax, who am I going to tell." She smiled and then giggled. Before she could say any thing else the rest of the Gryffindors came in celebrating their obvious win.

Emerald hurried and told Teddy of what happened.

"I knew they would cheat but this early in the game?" he shook his head. "I have a feeling this is only the beginning."

**Well the chapter was shorter than I wanted it to be but whatever. Thank you by the way ****Lady Rosalune**** and ****Lilly**** for your reviews.**


	10. Chapter 10

**I am sorry about the wait! I have had a busy summer. UNT Choir camp, Cousins Camp, (family thing) and a Gideon Convention! I got to meet people from all around the world! I mainly spent a lot of time with a girl from Cardiff (British Isles), and that is what got me back into writing! Thank you to My BIG FAN. I appreciate your reviews. Please Enjoy!**

Emerald sat in the common room with the three other teams and Teddy waiting to see which team would volunteer. Pearl sat on Emerald's lap impatiently as the others were debating.

"What can you even do, shorty?" The forth year Jared McNab asked Emerald.

She didn't like being called shorty but ignored the comment for the time being.

"My specialty is wand work and strategically thinking."

"Oh, big words," Jared teased her.

Emerald bit her lip so she wouldn't say anything smart back.

Teddy interrupted the silence. "So who wants to go under water? You have to be fully prepared. With spells, and how you are going to breath under water."

In the end the Third year Abby and her partner, Chase, got the job.

"There was a similar challenge in the real tournament so you should probably look at some of the spells they used." Someone suggested as Emerald started to go to her next class.

By the time she got to defense against the dark arts. She was itching to talk to Rose about the Triwizard tournament.

"Miss Botts, how nice of you to join us." Professor Tilo said.

"Sorry sir," Emerald hurried in and sat next Melody who was behind Stella and Rose.

The day couldn't have gone by slower for Emerald. There classes finally ended and Emerald found a surprise waiting for her in her room.

The big strange bird that delivered the last letter for her brother was now sitting on her bed, "Colt!" The bird left the letter and flew out the open window. It was almost too small for him to fit through, but he did and the shutters closed behind him.

Stella was the only one in the room with her. Stella's eyes were locked on the letter, and then she looked at Emerald concern very apparent in her eyes.

Emerald opens the small roll of parchment quickly. Her eyes scan the page, and looks at Stella nervously. "He wants me to meet him tomorrow and 10 PM out side of Hogsmade in the woods by the lake."

No one thought it was a good idea for her to go alone. They all tried to convince her other wise, but she always said the same thing. "It would be much easier for me to go alone."

"How are you even going to get out of the castle?" Albus asked at dinner.

"I am probably going to fly on Pearl." Emerald said as she ate.

Rose was repulsed by the fact that she talked with her mouth full, but let it slide. "How will get out? There are spells completely surrounding the school. Someone will know you have left."

"Don't worry about that. All that training at the lab comes in handy." Emerald said, and of course that made her friends curious.

"What kind of training?" Scorpios voiced what every one was thinking.

"They made me memorize spells. See what spells I could do wandless or see how powerful I could make the spells." Emerald replied, and quickly looked around to make sure no one else was listening. "Maybe we should talk about this later."

Around that time the headmistress stood to make an announcement. "I have been informed that the Ravenclaw have already collected their first Item."

The whole Ravenclaw table cheered. "I suggest that the rest should move quickly, Thank you."

"The team for Gryffindor is running behind apparently." Scorpius said slightly hostile.

"Why is Jet on your plate?" Emerald said amused.

Sure enough, the little metal dragon was there sniffing the food.

"Can he even eat?' Albus asked.

"Yeah, but he doesn't... It is like the food just disappears in him." Scorpius said as Jet takes a bit out of the sausage.

"Why is he out?" Rose asked.

Before Scorpius could answer they were interrupted, "Bott, I need you." Teddy was behind her.

Emerald turned quickly, "Why," she asked confused.

"Hurry!" he urged. She got up and hurriedly followed her rushed partner.

"They failed, so we have to go look before lights out." Teddy explained.

"We need a plan!" Emerald exclaimed.

"You already have half of one, right?" Teddy asked.

Emerald wasn't expecting him to think that. "Yes, I do but we have to stop by the dungeon.

They hurried over to the potions closet. Emerald looked around. "What are you looking for?" Teddy asked.

"The plant that Harry Potter used in the Triwizard tournament." Emerald said climbing up the ladder. Her eyes searched the shelves, "Gillyweed. I bet professor Longbottem will know where some is." She hopped down and briskly walked out.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING!" Professor Moletus was standing red faced and out of breath like he had ran. Which he did because Emerald remembered seeing him in the great hall.

"Just doing what Professor McGonagall told us." Emerald said smoothly. "We could use potions for the Game if we wanted and I needed something special that you don't happen to have."

Professor Moletus eyes narrowed, "I happen to have the very extensive collection of potion ingredient." He said proudly.

"I am sorry, if you could get me some Gillyweed maybe that will prove it." She said sweetly.

_I don't think that will work._ Pearl said only where Emerald could hear her.

"Fine," Moletus walked to closet.

Emeralds eyes widened slightly as she looked at Pearl.

_He is that prideful…_

Emerald looked at Teddy. She Smiled and shrugged. Teddy looked at her slightly impressed.

Moletus gave them a good amount. "That should be enough for both of you."

"Thank you." Emerald said earnestly.

"Get out of here before I take it back." Molestus said grumpily.

"Yes sir," Emerald said and they hurried away.

Once they were out of hearing range, Teddy started to laugh. "That was brilliant!"

"I didn't think he would actually give us any," Emerald said a little confused.

"It doesn't matter but we need to get out there before it gets dark."

Emerald nods. "I will meet you at the lake in five to ten minutes, okay."

They both were at the lake in clothes they could swim in, their wands, and Emeralds hair was braided so it didn't get in her way.

"Are you sure thins is a good idea?" Emerald asked. "The other team did fail."

"We will be fine. They just couldn't get past the grind lows."

"Great, that makes me feel loads better." Emerald said sarcastically. "Look for a cave like in the pictures" She looked at the Gillyweed and gave half of it to Teddy, "Eat up."

They both started chewing, and when she swallowed it slowly went down her throat she scoffed and then dived into the water. Her whole body began to tingle, and she held her breath until her feet began to grow into and she felt the behind her ears. She had gills. Her hands were also webbed. She looked around for Teddy and was surprised how far she could see. He was there in awe of what the plant did to him. they both smiled began to swim. They propelled through the water. Emerald laughed in joy at the speed they were going.

They looked for a cave, until something grabbed Emerald leg. She immediately cast a spell out of pure instinct, forgetting her wand. A bright flash of light, and the creature flew away. Emerald immediately realized what she did., and she looked at Teddy and his shocked face.

**I really am sorry school started two weeks and a day ago for me and I have had a full summer as well. Please enjoy! And a few opinions wouldn't hurt either.**


End file.
